Day At The Beach
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Hyde and Gackt spend a day at the beach before one starts feeling sick. *sucky summary sorries*


Title: Day At The Beach

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: friendship/humour

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Pairing: Hyde/Gackt,

Summary: Hyde and Gackt spend a day at the beach before one starts feeling sick. *sucky summary sorries*

Notes: Satchi Claus gave me the prompt, Childhood friends day at the beach, and told me what story she wanted to see it written for. If anyone has any prompts for any side stories for any of my Gakuhai stories please please please tell me!

Disclaimer: The boys own themselves and Satchi owns the plot lol I own the words ^^;;

* * *

"Gaachan!" A twelve-year-old Hyde called out, waiting for his best friend to appear at his window.

"Haido, what are you doing at my window this early?" Gackt asked, opening the door, letting his friend into the room.

"I wanted to know if you wanna go to the beach with me. No one else will." Hyde said a sad look on his face.

Gackt thought for a moment before smiling.

"Of course I'll go with you."

Hyde smiled and Gackt felt his heart skip, blushing and turning away.

"Gaachan?" Hyde asked getting into Gackt's line of vision.

"Y-Yeah?" Gackt asked quietly.

"You alright? You seem kinda...off this morning." Hyde said.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just thinking." Gackt said quietly.

"Uh...alright then. So what time do you wanna leave?" Hyde asked.

"Hyde, I have to ask my mother if I can even go. I'd be willing to bet you snuck out didn't you?" Gackt said quietly.

"So what if I did?" Hyde asked.

"Hyde, I don't understand you. You're mom loves you! Why do you worry her so much?" Gackt asked.

"I wanna do what I want and she doesn't let me sometimes. So I sneak out." Hyde explained.

Gackt rolled is eyes and gathered up his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Hyde asked.

"To change."

"Why not just change in here?" Hyde asked. Gackt, thanking everything he could think of that his back was turned, stiffened and a bright red blush covered his face.

"I-I just f-feel a big more comfortable changing in the bathroom. I-I'll be right back. I've still gotta ask Mom." Gackt said, stumbling on his way out of the room.

"Well that was weird." Hyde mumbled, watching the direction his friend had disappeared to.

* * *

"Mom said I could go." Gackt said happily a few minutes later. Hyde smiled brightly.

"Sweet! Let's go!" He exclaimed with a happy shriek.

"Wait, did you invite hide?" Gackt asked. Hyde stopped and sighed.

"No. I want today to just be you and I like it used to be. I like him and all but I miss the days when it was just you and me."

"Alright. There's always next time." The tall boy said smiling.

"So, are we gonna go?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, let me get some money for lunch and stuff first, then we'll go." Gackt said, walking off again.

* * *

"Come on Gackt! The water feels great!" Hyde cried.

Gackt stared at the water in disdain, turning his nose up.

"No thanks Haido. I don't want to get wet." He said. A devilish smirk made it's way onto Hyde's face and he looked around. Spotting a pail he grabbed it. Filling it with water he slowly crept toward Gackt. Dumping it over his head he laughed when the taller boy shrieked with horror.

"I thought you didn't want to get wet." He said with a laugh.

"I didn't!" Gackt screamed. Hyde turned and ran towards the water, Gackt quickly taking chase. Quickly catching up with his friend Gackt tackled him down into the water. The two wrestled together playfully, getting many curious stares.

Finally after a while they sat up, both out of breath.

"You have sand in your hair." Hyde laughed.

Gackt glared before shoving the smaller boy.

"So do you. I outta beat you." He snapped.

"But you won't. You love me too much." Hyde said with a smile. Gackt stiffened and blushed profusely, standing up he quickly walked back to their towels on the shore.

"Gaachan?" Hyde asked watching his friend.

"I want to go home." Gackt mumbled, picking up his things.

"Gackt? Are you alright?" Hyde asked, running up to his friend.

"I'm fine. I just wanna go home." Gackt whispered. Hyde wrapped his arms around the taller boy, holding him close.

"Gaachan, tell me what's wrong." Hyde said quietly.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel well. I think I swallowed too much water. Please let's go home." Gackt pleaded. Hyde nodded and began to pack up his things.

* * *

"You boys sure are home early." Mrs. Camui said with a laugh. Gackt shrugged.

"I'm just not feeling well today." He said quietly.

"I'll take him upstairs." Hyde volunteered.

"Alright." Mrs. Camui said with a smile.

Hyde took Gackt's hand and led him up the stairs, Gackt didn't protest, suddenly feeling sick. Hyde led him to the bed, making him lie down before lying down as well.

"Hyde?" Gackt questioned.

"Shh. Go to sleep. You look like you could use the rest. We shouldn't have gone out in the sun for so long. I'm sorry. It was all my fault." Hyde said gathering the taller boy into his arms.

Gackt nuzzled into Hyde's chest and sighed.

"It's alright." He said yawning.

Before long Hyde found himself yawning as well and both boys drifted off to sleep.


End file.
